Frustration- A Spamano Fanfiction
by KittyLovesCanada
Summary: I suck at summaries, please just read the story. Only rated M because I'm paranoid of getting my account suspended.


Hi guys! I've had this story in one of my many notebooks, which I finally had the time to look through. I found a few old fanfictions from last year when I was first getting in to Hetalia, but anyhoo, I'll be posting them whenever I get the time! But for now, please enjoy this Spamano that I wrote!

Warnings: Heavy kissing, and… really, guys, it's Romano, do I really need to warn you? I'll so it anyways. Romano's language, even though I seriously curse more than him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, lets just say that most of you would not be able to watch it!

Romano was frustrated. Extremely frustrated. As usual, that damn potato bastard was spending more time around Feliciano than Romano liked. And not to mention the tomato bastard… Lovino hated to show any kind of weakness, so he always pushed the Spaniard away if Antonio ever tried to hug him. And for some reason, today he was just having a bad day. He had blown up (not literally, metaphorically) if the Spaniard had so much as brushed up against him by mistake.

Not to mention how his stupid little brother was constantly trying to get him to be friends with the German that reminded him of that boy from a long time ago who had made Feli cry. ((If you didn't know, he was talking about Holy Roman Empire))

And Lovino had just had enough. He needed to hit something. _HARD_. So, of course, since the closest things to him that were hittable were his wall and his closet door, he obviously got up, took a deep breath, balled his hand into a fist, and swung it at the wall, hitting it hard. A loud noise rang through the house as a result.

"I swear, if that tomato bastard-" His annoyed muttering was cut short by his bedroom door swinging open, revealing a worried looking Spain. "Speak of the devil…" Romano muttered.

"Lovi! I heard a loud noise, are you alright?!" Spain dashed into the room towards Romano.

"Don't tough me, bastard. I'm not in the mood today."

"Lovi, why were you hitting your wall like that?"

"I SAID I'm not in the mood today." Romano growled.

He walked over towards his closet door, getting ready to punch that as well, but of course, Spain stopped him. The moment he swung his fist at the door was the moment Toni leapt towards him, catching his hand, right before it hit the door.

"Lovi, stop, if you do that, then you might hurt your hand, and I don't like seeing you hurt, okay?" Spain gripped Romano's hand tightly, preventing him from moving it any further.

"Let me go, tomato bastard!" Lovino struggled, only to feel toni's grip growing tighter around his wrist.

"Well I don't want you hurt, so I'm not gonna let go." Spain answered calmly.

Romano continued to struggle.

"Then I'll just have to touch your curl…" Toni threatened playfully.

"Let. Me. Go. NOW!"

"Okay, fine." Spain reached his free hand up and gently ran it over Romano's sensitive curl.

Romano let out a muffled "chigi" and clutched Spain's shoulders, trying not to collapse as Spain continued to play with his curl. "S-stop it, you- ah!"

Romano was cut short by Spain gently wrapping both arms around the smaller man and placing his mouth on Romano's curl.

He froze. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelped, only to be cut off again by Spain, who, this time, ran his tounge over Romano's curl.

"Nnn… S-stop that…. You bastard…." Romano clutched spain's shirt tightly, trying not to collapse. He was blushing uncontrollably and was extremely horny.

Spain smirked at Romano's reaction and moved downwards to kiss romano on the lips.

Romano allowed Spain to kiss him, which surprised the Spaniard. Antonio smirked and gently licked Romano's bottom lip. The younger man's eyes widened, but he allowed Spain to slip his tounge into Romano's mouth.

They broke apart only because of that stupid thing called air. Spain, still smirking, looked at Romano, who couldn't stop blushing.

He couldn't help himself when he pushed his little tomato down on his bed and started kissing at his neck, listening to the adorable noises Romano was making the whole time.

I'm going to stop it here, because I still don't have the courage to write a lemon yet…. But I'm doing my best! I will get there someday! I promise! For now, please review, even if it's constructive critisism…. Or even just a smiley face! Please…? Thank you! Bye, until my next fic!


End file.
